


Happiness

by thisisvane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Mesmo estando cheio de trabalho e quase sem tempo para terminá-lo, sempre acabava fazendo suas vontades. E sempre fico sem saber se deveria ficar bravo com ele ou comigo mesmo por não ter força ou vontade de negar algo para esse idiota.





	Happiness

 

\- Vamos logo Arthur. - Dizia Alfred enquanto me puxava para fora de minha própria casa.

\- Se você ao menos me dissesse aonde estamos indo.

\- Não! - Continuou sorrindo mas sem parar de me arrastar. - É uma surpresa.

\- Okay, já entendi. - Tentei me desvencilhar de suas mãos, mas estas apenas se apertaram em meu pulso com mais força. - Alfred, eu posso andar sozinho, você já está me machucando.

Na mesma hora em que pronunciei essas palavras ele parou e a expressão em seu rosto quase me fez rir. Ele parecia tão desesperado que quase me fez ter dó de ter dito isso alto.

\- Me… Me desculpe. Eu não queria. - Seu desespero era tanto que chegava a ser fofo.

\- Está tudo bem. - Apenas sorri em sua direção para acalmá-lo. - Vamos, aonde quer você esteja me levando. - E isso foi o suficiente para o sorriso voltar-lhe a face.

Entramos em seu carro e seguimos para a tal surpresa. Não gostava de surpresas, nunca sabia como reagir a elas e Alfred parecia adorá-las, o que era deveras irritante. Mas havia tanta coisa ainda mais irritante nele que ainda me pergunto como deixei esse americano bobo, idiota, convencido e viciado em fast food entrar na minha vida dessa forma. Como aquele pirralho arrogante que eu vi crescer conseguiu me deixar assim tão a mercê dele?

Mesmo estando cheio de trabalho e quase sem tempo para terminá-lo, sempre acabava fazendo suas vontades. E sempre fico sem saber se deveria ficar bravo com ele ou comigo mesmo por não ter força ou vontade de negar algo para esse idiota.

Demoramos cerca de meia hora para chegar ao que eu achava ser nosso destino, para só então perceber que deveríamos andar uma “ _ pequena trilha _ ” de acordo com Alfred para chegarmos ao tal lugar.

\- Alfred! - Falei começando a me irritar. - Você deveria pelo menos ter me falado para vestir algo mais confortável. Eu pareço estar usando roupa para uma caminhada? Minhas roupas parecem confortáveis para fazer uma?

Eu aqui irritado e o que esse idiota faz? Me ignora e segue trilha adentro, caminhar não me incomoda, o que me incomoda é ter que caminhar de roupa social e sapatos. Percebendo que se não o seguisse eu ficaria ali, fui atrás dele com um único pensamento.

Matá-lo.

Matá-lo por não ter me falado sobre a possível caminhada, matá-lo por eu estar me sentindo desconfortável e também por não conseguir caminhar direito, por culpa de algumas raízes que cruzavam a trilha, com aqueles sapatos idiotas.

Assim que eu o avistei apressei-me para chegar a seu lado, o que foi em vão, Alfred correu parando poucos passos à minha frente abrindo os braços e virando em minha direção com aquele sorriso que sempre me desarmava. 

Era em momentos como esse que eu me esquecia completamente que aquele loiro era um idiota e que sempre me tirava do sério. Alfred simplesmente me deslumbrava.

\- Art? - Olhei em sua direção, nem havia percebido que em meu devaneio ele havia se afastado ainda mais. - O que achou?

Ele me olhava com expectativa, só então notei que estávamos em uma clareira, grama e flores faziam um tapete por toda sua extensão, era sem dúvida alguma um local muito bonito. 

\- É lindo. - Assim que falei vi o alívio passar pelos olhos de Alfred. As vezes fico imaginando que imagem ele tem de mim. 

Estamos juntos a pouco mais de um ano, nos conhecemos quase que a vida toda, e mesmo assim por vezes ele age como se tivéssemos nos conhecido há poucos meses.

Sorri e o chamei com um aceno, nada disse apenas esperei que ele se aproximasse enquanto ainda observava aquele lugar.

\- Então.  - Disse por fim interrompendo o silêncio que a pouco havia se instalado ali. - Algum motivo especial pra ter me trazido aqui. - Mesmo ele sendo um idiota a maior parte do tempo Alfred nunca planejava algo ao acaso. 

Ele me encarou nervoso como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer minuto, então finalmente tirou algo do bolso se ajoelhando e abrindo uma pequena caixinha. Demorei alguns segundos para entender, era isso mesmo, ele estava mesmo me pedindo em casamento?

\- Arthur Kirkland, você aceita se casar comigo? - Ele ainda parecia ansioso, mas não consegui falar, então fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer no momento, sorri acenei um sim com a cabeça, com meu coração a mil por hora.

Alfred era o único que conseguia arrancar tantos sorrisos de mim. Quando ele fazia essas coisas tornava o sorrir fácil. 

Senti meu corpo ser erguido do chão por Alfred enquanto ele me abraçava e tomava meus lábios.

\- Você ainda deu deu minha resposta. - Sussurrou assim que beijo foi apartado em busca de ar. Esse idiota, dava para ver na cara dele que queria me ouvir falar.

\- É claro que eu aceito. - Vi seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais, fazendo meu coração bater ainda mais insanamente do que antes. - Eu te amo. - Disse puxando-o para colar meus lábios aos seus outra vez.

É sem sombra de dúvidas essa criança ainda vai me matar um dia, sempre imprevisível, sempre me fazendo feliz. 

  
  
  



End file.
